The Unlucky
by AutumnLeaves03
Summary: we often follow the clones and jedi that live for a long time, what about the clones and jedi that die? the ones who get killed as soon as the battle starts? this is the story of them, the story of the unlucky, the story of the dead.
1. Rocky

**Hello! Its AutumnLeaves03 back with a star wars story! :)**

 **i do not own star wars the clone wars, sadly.**

CT-8739, nicked named Rocky, was super excited about his first mission, he had wated for a mission and it was finally happening!

"Prepare to Land" a clones voice comes through on the coms.

Rocky put on his helmet, his brothers doing to same, he could hear gun shots and the landing gear starting up.

This was it, this is the moment he would prove himself to the jedi, to show them he was one of the best.

The ship landed.

The doors slid open.

His brothers jumped out.

Rocky held his breath.

his heart beating fast.

He stepped out of the ship.

Pain, Blood, darkness.

He fell to the ground.

Blood pooled beneath him, his heart beat slowed until it was hardly there, Rocky was in shock, he had stepped of the transport and then WHAM! he was shot, square in the chest.

Slowly, his breathing stopped, his hand let his blaster fall out of it, his helmet, which had came of was covered in blood, Rockys eyes, which had used to be a bright blue, a malfunction in his cloning unit. where now dull and clouded.

Rocky, was dead.

 **And there you go! Rocky died! :( any one who reviews will be given a shout out in the next chapter, and have a good day or night!**


	2. Rose

**Hello! its AutumnLeaves03 back with a mother chapter of the unlucky!**

 **a shout out to:**

 **Lewa Neor!**

 **thank you for reviewing!**

 **I do not own Star wars! *bursts into tears***

The young Twi'lek youngling was bouncing on the balls of her feet, this was the day, the day where she would be chosen as a padawan.

Rose grabbed her light saber as the jedi came in, the other younglings doing the same.

 _What if they want a older padawan?_ Rose wondered, she was younger then all the others, she was advanced combat, she enjoyed using the force.

Rose tucked a orange red lekku behind her head, she had orange red skin and lekku, her lekku had dark and light red orange spots, her eyes are a deep blue.

She activated hr light saber and demonstrated her skills, a human jedi was watching her, so was Yoda!

She swung her green light saber, she used the force, after a while Yoda left, he must not be looking for a padawan.

Rose did a flip and landed.

The Jedi stepped up and looked at her straight in the eye.

I want that one, the Jedi said.

I swear i felt like i was going to pass out, i am now a padawan!

I happily leave with my new master, he was a human, he had tan skin, brown eyes, and dyed blue hair.

His name is Charlie, master Charlie.

We spend the whole day talking and getting to know each other, Master Charlie is normally patrolling space, he has two light sabers and he knows his clones vary well.

Soon the day is done and we walk to our shared quarters, tomorrow is going to be fun!

 ** _o0o0oTime skip to the next dayo0o0o_**

I wake up to Master Charlie rushing around, grabbing different things.

"Whats wrong master?" i ask, rubbing my eyes.

"We have to leave, we are need to go with master Yoda on a mission, its vary important" i says.

I get up and quickly get dressed, i wear standard jedi robes and a head dress, i put on a teeny tiny but on make up.

Soon we are headed to our jedi cruiser, we will fly on a different ship then master Yoda, shame.

I board, find my room, drop my stuff, talk to the clones, i am about to explore the cafeteria when my com link starts acting up.

I press it.

 _"_ _Rose! get to the bridge now!"_ the voice of my Master screams.

I stand there, confused, why am i needed on the bridge, i shrug and start of, head for the bridge.

i am almost there when the ship shakes, the lights flicker, i am sent sprawling to the ground, i land on my lekku and i hiss in pain.

i struggle up and grab my lekku, there is a bruise forming, but i have no time to think about it because the ship shakes again, more roughly this time.

i start running, then the alarm goes of.

" _Alert! Alert! we are under attack, battle positions!"_

i scramble faster.

When i get there i find dead clones and my Master struggling, he is fighting General Grievous.

"Master!" i screech. i grab for my light saber just to find its not there.

 _CRAP!_ i think, _I LEFT IT IN MY ROOM!_

i run around, but then i hear a _ZAP,_ and a scream.

I wiz back around to see master Charlie laying on the ground, blood pooling around him, Grievous hovering over him laughing.

I scream.

Grievous turns to look at me, he snarls and lunges.

I extend my hand and he is pushed back by a horse push.

In that time i call Master Charlies light sabers to me and turn them on, they are a little big for my hand but they will have to do.

Grievous gets up and snarls again.

He lunges again.

I try to get out of the way but he grabs my foot.

I scream and kick.

But i seem to be doing nothing.

He raise his sabers.

I give one last twist of my hand, two of his sabers are sent flying away, but he still got two more.

with a kick i am sent flying back, the light sabers fly out of my hand, i land on my lekku again.

My vision swim with black dots.

Grievous walks to me, he brings his light saber up.

And then i know no more.

Clone P.O.V.

i watch as Grievous stabs Rose in the head, i turn and run for a escape pod as Grievous tells a droid to blow the ship.

i make it just in time.

I hope in the pod and blast away.

Then the ship explodes.

i sigh and turn to the controls.

They are fried.

I stare at the controls, then i hear a clunk.

debris are hitting the pod.

i scramble to the chair, i try to reboot the controls but nothing works.

Then a piece on metal hits the glass, the glass breaks and i am sucked into space.

 **Two Deaths! oh boy! :) tell me if this is getting to violent and the rating should be raised up!**

 **any one who reviews will be given a shout out in the next chapter, and have a good day or night!**


	3. Star

**I re-read my last chapter and found spelling mistakes, is sorry about that!**

 **A shout out to:**

 **Lewa Neor!**

 **thank you for reviewing!**

 **I do not own star wars! :(**

The young clone, nicked named Star, had just left Kamino.

Being only three, Star had spent a longer time at Kamino then normal.

But he didn't mind, this meant he got more training!

Star happily looked around at the transport ship, there where about thirty other clones with him, all had extra training.

Star put his helmet down and then sat down, he grabbed his book and opened it, he loved this book.

Star was half way through reading when a alarm went of, frightened he stood up

The other clones where looking around and asking what the alarm was for.

Then the transport shook, all of the clones fell to the ground and are com links went of.

 _We are under attack, prepare for battle_! the com link screeched.

The clones run around, finding the guns and weapons.

I for one is confused, we are in the middle of space! how are we being attacked?

Then the ship shudders, i hear ship groan and shudder more, i run to the window.

A full blown battle is going on, there are three jedi ships and four separatist ships, broken pieces of ship is floating around so there must have been more at some point.

just then, the ship shakes and cracks appear in the walls, buzz droids then swarm in and kill most of the clones, a few get out of the way.

Grabbing a breathing mask, i put it one, just in time, we lose all gravity and start to float, my mask then tells me that all the air is gone, and to turn on my mask. **(i mean that the air in the cabin of the ship is gone)**

Switching it on i roll into a ball and move myself to a corner, i watch as the buzz droids kill the remaining clones.

I feel a tear fall down my face, i am never going to see coruscant, i am never going to meet my jedi commander, I am never going to go into battle.

More tears fall as i curl up tighter, the buzz droids are know searching the ship.

I am never going to see my brothers again, i am never going to be the best, in am never going to see the stars and the moon and the sun again.

Then in a flash of light a clone commander enters, his eyes widen and he pulls out his guns, he manages to destroy the buzz droids.

I un curl and float for him, he seems to be looking at the floating bodies of clones in sadness, maybe anger.

"Sir!" i say.

"Whats your name shiny?" He asks.

"Star!" i announce proudly.

"Thats i nice one!" The clone says "Im Zap"

"Well nice to meet you Zap, any idea on how we are going to get out?" i ask.

"No clue, lets look arou-ARGH!" Zap arches his back and then stills, he starts to float, i scramble to see what happened when a buzz droid appears from behind him.

"You little, Stupid, Droid!" i scream and pull out my blaster.

Even thought i have more training i still miss the droid.

The droid looks at me as if to say, _work on your aim dummy!_

It them raises its gun and aims at me, i try to get out of the way, its vary hard to get out of the way when there is no gravity.

Then Pain sears through my body, my vision darkens, dots dance, then all goes black

 **Any one who reviews will be given a shout out in the next chapter, and have a good day or night!**


	4. Rule

**hello! Its AutumnLeaves03! I'm back with a chapter of the unlucky!**

 **a shout out to:**

 **djpers, thank you for reviewing!**

 **i do not own Star Wars *tears stream down face***

 **i had to re write this chapter because I deleted what I had by accident so if it's rushed or bad, I'm sorry!**

CT-4923 was exploring the under world of coruscant with his brothers, they where not aloud to go down into the under world with out permission but CT-4923 and his brothers never followed the rules vary well.

In fact CT-4923 was nicknamed Rules because he never followed the rules.

So Rule and his brothers, Shot, Gear, Gem, and Lava where at a level 13-12 bar when they heard a commotion out side the bar.

"GIVE ME YOUR MONEY AND YOUR CHILD!" A male voice yelled.

"NO!" A female voice screamed.

Rule and his brothers got up and walked out of the bar, even though they didn't follow the rules did not mean they where going to let a lady get attacked and stolen from.

After walking and running around for a few minutes they found the ally way that the notice had came from.

Gem and Lava turned on there lights, Rule and Gear started to search the ally.

then Gem screamed.

startled, Rule and Gear ran to Gem, about three feet away from Gem was a lump, a bloody lump.

I bend down.

"W-what are you doing Rule?" Gem stutters.

I roll the body over and find it's the body of a female twi'lek.

i sign and stand up.

"We are to late" Shot says sadly.

Then I hear a noise.

"did you hear that?" I ask

"No" Gem says.

"No" Gear tell us.

"Nope!" Lava.

"I heard it" Shot says excitedly.

Shot has never been on a mission so he is probably excited about the mystery.

"Who is going to find out what it is?" Lava says.

"not me!" Gem says.

Gem and Lava are scaredy cats.

"Rule will!" Gear says.

"Umm, okay?" I say.

"g-go on!" Gem stutters

i start forwards, the nose is coming from a pile of boxes.

i pull out my blaster and take aim, shuffling forwards I prepare to kick the pile.

then a small figure stumbles out from behind the boxes.

startled, I drop my blaster.

it lands with a clunk.

the figure steps into the light, it's a little twi'lek, probably four years old.

with a start I realize that this must be the dead twi'leks child

"hey, are you okay?" I ask it.

the little twi'lek bursts into tears and then another figure appears from behind the boxes, it raises a blaster.

i hear Gem screech.

the figure pulls the trigger.

my life flashes before my eyes.

a burning pain in my chest

my body falls to the ground.

i hear a blaster fire and a thump.

my vision starts to be cloudy, black and red spots dance in my vision.

a face hovers over me.

its a clones face, his soft brown eyes filled with concern.

The world starts to fade.

a bright light shines above the face, which is now bleary.

my breathing slowly stops.

Then my eyes close, and I know no more

 **and that's it! Any one how reviews will be given a shout out in the next chapter, have a good day or night!**


	5. Skyler

**hello its AutumnLeaves03! I'm back with another chapter of The Unlucky.**

 **a shout out to:**

 **djpers and Mrs. Hairy potter, thanks for reviewing!**

 **I am writing this on my iPad so I'm sorry if there's something wrong with it**

"Come on Skyler!" Cloud called.

Skyler walked towards his twin sister and friends, today they where going to get there light saber crystals.

As the younglings boarded the ship, Skyler had the feeling that something bad was going to happen.

Soon they reached Ilum, the planet where they would get there crystals, they got of the ship Skyler pulled Cloud aside.

"I think something bad is going to happen" I tell her.

"are you crazy? This is the day when we get are crystals! We are going to get are light sabers!" Cloud replies.

I nod, still feeling weird.

as we use the force to open the cave I start to get a head ache, my head throbs.

"Master?" I ask.

"What?" The jedi says.

The jedi that came with us is master shaak ti, the Togruta jedi master.

"I feel bad, I got a head ache" I tell her

"it's just nerves" Master Ti says.

i nod, still feeling odd.

As we troop into the caves i go a different way, separating myself from the other younglings.

Soon I see a glow, I hurry to it, expecting to see a crystal but all I find is a small flash light

in bend down to look at the light some more, it's a older model, hardly has any power left in it

I flip it over, on the under side is a bit of blood.

I stumble back felling sick, then I hear a noise, it's a scraping, hissing noise.

then I see another light, I step forwards and then hear a crack, I look down and see cracks forming in the ice.

i step back, but to late.

the ice falls away to reveal spikes and bodies.

i scream as I begin to fall, I grab at the side of the drop, clawing at it until my hands and fingers are bloody.

i close my eyes.

all I was doing was trying to find my light saber crystal, now I am falling to my death a hundred feet down, I brace myself for impact, I feel tears streaming down my face.

"SKYLER!" The voice of my sister screams.

I open my mouth but then I hit the bottom.

my body sears in pain, in the darkness I see a spike coming out of my stomach

The blood, the pain, the sadness, the horror.

my sister screams, a blood curtailing scream.

i hear foot steps and the voices of the other younglings.

my vision darkens, my breathing becomes slower, the voices of the younglings start to fade.

Then every thing goes black, and I know no more

Clouds P.O.V.

I fall to my knees, tears streak down my face, my brother, no matter annoying, I still care for him.

jedi aren't supposed to have attachments, but he was my brother, and know he's gone.

I'm aware of a youngling leaving to get master Ti, I don't care, my brother just died on whats supposed to be one of the best times of are life

I throw my crystal down to where Skyler is.

i don't want it any more, Skyler should have it.

Soon the youngling comes back with master Ti, she looks down at the spikes and bodys with concern.

"Do you know how this happened?" She asks.

"no" I cry.

She nods and then force jumps down to Skyler.

She picks him up and the force jumps back up and lays his body down.

there is a bloody hole in his body and his face and hands are all bloody.

his once bright blue eyes are now dull and clouded.

i bow my head, Master Ti told us to wait out side.

 **five years later**

padawan Cloud was taking younglings to the crystal caves on Ilum

the spikes that killed her Brother where never found agian.

she knew that they where still out there, she knew that it was only a matter of time until a different youngling was killed.

As the younglings searched for there crystals, Cloud sat there thinking.

one of the younglings had said that they had a bad feeling.

Cloud reached into the pocket of her jedi robes, inside was a picture of her and her brother, they where four.

then a young female youngling, with bright red hair and dark green eyes, came running to me.

"Rachet fell down into a hole and there where spikes and,and" the youngling started to cry.

my eyes widen, the spikes strike again.

 **and thats it! I am considering raising the rating so I can have more gruesome deaths.**

 **any one who reviews will be given a shout out in the next chapter, have a good day or night!**


	6. CT-8769

**hello! It's autumnleaves03! I'm back with another chapter of The Unlucky!**

 **A shout out to:**

 **djpers and Lux's Sister! Thank you so much for reviewing!**

 **i'm once again writing this on my iPad so I'm sorry if there are flaws and stuff!**

 **i wish I owned Star Wars the clone wars, sadly I don't!**

CT-8769, a young clone cadet was standing in one of the training rooms at camino.

CT-8769 was not allowed in this room, but it couldn't hurt right?

He started climbing the equipment, a little later a few clones

Just as he started to climb down, he did not want to get in trouble for being in here, he heard a crack, and then the groan of metal.

CT-8769 started climbing faster, he put is foot down on a screw.

And then things went bad.

The whole piece of equipment started to fall.

The young clone screamed as he fell of it.

He landed with a thud.

He felt his arm and break as he landed on it.

The piece of equipment as about to fall on him.

He screamed again.

It was starting to fall.

He screamed and closed his eyes

And he never opened them again.

 **and that's it! I might get another chapter today but don't count on it! :)**

 **if you review, you will get a shout out!**

 **i wish you a good day or night!**


	7. Scarlet, Olivia, and clones

**hello! It's AutumnLeaves03! I'm back with a chapter of The Unlucky!**

 **A shout out to:**

 **djpes**

 **SandStorm03**

 **thank you for reviewing!**

 **why do I not own Star Wars? Because i don't! :(**

The young padawan and her master shifted through the woods, they where on a mission to a jungle planet.

The padawan, native to the planet, was chosen with her master because she was native.

So far, they had found zero signs of the separatist.

The young padawan, her name is Scarlet, was going ahead, her master, Olivia was going slower, talking to the clones that came with.

"Master!" Scarlet called "I found something!"

Olivia walked to here padawan.

"What is it?" She asked

"droid foot prints" Scarlet said.

"Looks like a lot" one of the clones said

"I don't kno-AAAAA!" Scarlet screamed.

Olivia looked up from examining the foot prints.

Scarlet was gasping on the ground, clutching her stomach, blood stained her robes.

Olivia screeched, the clones readied there weapons, Scarlet whimpered.

For a long 8 seconds nobody moved her breathed, then Scarlet moved her hands away.

The wound was bad, she had be hit by a sniper, and was bleeding heavily.

Scarlet whimpered.

Olivia just stared.

The clones where looking for droids and medical supplies.

Soon Scarlet was stabilized, they stopped the bleeding and bandaged the wound.

They knew that the separatists where here.

With there mission complete, they started back to the ship.

Olivia carried Scarlet, the clones trooped behind.

Then a explosion sounded.

Olivia and Scarlet where thrown ahead, the clones screams where heard the miles around.

A mine had activated and the clones had been on top of it.

Scarlet curled up and clutched her stomach.

Olivia picked her up and started running, force jumping 8 feet at a time

They finally reached the ship.

Olivia dashed inside, she put Scarlet down and ran to the cockpit, she jumped into the seat.

She started up the engine and,

BOOM!

The whole ship exploded.

 **thank you for reading!**

 **if you review you will be given a shout out, AND I will favorite and follow you!**

 **have a good day or night!**


	8. The general

**IM BACK AND ALIVE! WOOOOOOOOOOOO! sorry for not updating!**  
 **a shout out to:**  
 **djpes! thanks for reviewing!**

 **PM me if you want me to fallow/fav you djpes.**

The human jedi knight stepped out onto the battle field, he was PUMPED for this battle.  
he directed his clones to the positions, he activated his teal light saber, he readied him self, them they attacked.  
The knight and his forces plowed through the droid defenses, it was easy.  
The clones start fighting playfully, they would spin and then shoot, they would jump of rocks, flip in the air and then shoot.  
The knight smiled and laughed.  
soon the droids where destroyed.  
the next step? blow the base.  
the knight and two clones went, only one cam out.  
it wasn't the jedi.  
the shiny that the jedi had taken came stumbling out, soon after the base blew up.  
the young clone told what had happened, how they had set the bombs, how the other clone had taken of its helmet to reveal a droid, how the droid/clone had shot and killed the jedi master, how the masters body had slumped and how the young clone had destroyed the droid.  
the clones bowed there head, morning there dead general.  
the general that threw a party for the new clones, the jedi that snuck out to bars with the clones, the jedi that had saved them thousands of times.

the jedi, that was one of there best friend.

 **I know i know, it was crappy! :)**  
 **any one who reviews will be given a shout out in the next chapter.**  
 **have a good day or night!**


	9. Youngling

**HELLO! IM NOT DEAD! WOOO! sorry for the wait, my life was complicated, me and my family went on a trip and on the trip i lost my iPad, thankfully we where just at relatives houses and they mailed it back to us, the bad thing? it got lost in the mail… so, yah. and i had let my friend have my iPad for a while so i didn't have that… so…. ummm…. sorry for the wait!**

The jedi youngling leaped and flipped through the air, The youngling, Whom went by the name Henry, Landed gracefully on the floor, He was practicing his jumps and leaps, he was so happy, just a hour ago he had been picked by Master Yoda himself to be yoda's new padawan.

Henry did a back flip, landing in the splits, Henry was the most agile one in the class of younglings, Behind him was a togruta, She had diamond markings on her face and soft blue eyes.

The togruta was the worst in the class, Being clumsy and weird.

Henry mental roared with laughter as the togruta dropped her light saber.

He grinned and did a cart wheel and then going straight into a flip.

Then the unexpected happened.

As the Togruta was bending down to pick up the light saber, Henry tripped over a different younglings tail. (Causing a hiss from the tall, blue youngling)

Henry fell on top of the Togruta, they fell into a heap on the floor, the Toguta gasped.

Henry got up and brushed him self of, shooting a glare at the Youngling with the tail.

Then others started to scream and yell.

The commotion caused Henry to look down at the togruta youngling, She was laying on the floor, a light saber blade sticking out form her back.

Henry freaked.

He screeched and screamed with the rest of the younglings until a padawan came in to see what all yelling was about, when the padawan saw the toolruta she also freaked and called for the healers, but it was to late, the youngling had already died. Henry looked down, his blue hair fell into his face.

This was his fault, he was the reason the togruta was dead.

Henry felt tears build up in his eyes, he was a killer.

 **Thanks so much for reading! again, I'm sorry for the wait!**

 **have a good day or night!**


End file.
